


Not Another Spaceship, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

by GreenGlitchBitch



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Funny, Gen, Original Fiction, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenGlitchBitch/pseuds/GreenGlitchBitch
Summary: Well hello! Welcome to the story that will make no sense: let's get to the story!





	Not Another Spaceship, Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some random story me and my friend are coming up with together. Its based on a fake story he came up with a year ago, and we decided to write it! Its not based on anything, just pure randomness. Hope you enjoy!

Well Hello! Welcome to the story that will never make sense: let's get to the story! I was born October Thirtytwoth, in the year 3000. It's a typical Friday on the planet Krypton, a.k.a the moon. That’s logic, I think… anyway, later the same day, my home was destroyed. *dun dun dun!!!!*  
Now I live here in Santa Fe, New Mexico for over 17 years of my life, but when I was still living on the Moon, I had an adventure. I saw Apollo 11 happen, no wait, Apollo 13. I got taken by aliens, they're real by the way. I went to Mars and took a tour there, and came back to the moon, it was AWESOME!!! Well besides my home getting FUCKING DESTROYED! 😂.   
I saw Star Wars happen, all of them. For all of General Moff Tarkin's flaws, he did reduce unemployment rates on Alderaan to 0! But now back to the important stuff. I was kidnapped by aliens, their pretty chill, aside from the whole kidnapping thing.   
Although everything happened, when the aliens saw that my home was destroyed, they took me to a place called *DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN!* Earth. But let's be real here, all of this story is complete BS! And we all know it!


End file.
